Performance Center Etiquette
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Madison had worked her way up to be recruited into the performance center. However what she didn't count on were all the double standards, childish games, and mixed emotions that came along with following her dream. She made it through everything else, but one night, one time of acting before thinking, may have cost her it all. Contains other former and current NXT talent as well.
1. Chapter 1

The two people in the ring grappled back and forth for several minutes, exchanging blows pretty evenly. The young woman got one hard hit on her much larger opponent, but he soon got the upper hand knocking her to the ground. The handful of people who were surrounding the ring watched intently as she used the ropes to try and pull herself back up. She finally stumbled to her feet and turned around just in time to meet a big foot to her face sending her back onto the mat. She lay limp as the man rolled her onto her back and covered her. After what would have been a three count, he knelt back up sitting on his knees and faced the small crowd that were around the ring apron.

"That is how you build up to a climactic ending."

He looked down at the woman that he had just kicked in the face. She was leaning up on her elbow, eyes watching him and listening to her coach.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Fine." She replied with a smile.

"And that, is how you sell." He complimented. "Class dismissed. Go hit the showers."

Madison rolled out of the ring and joined the group as they headed to the locker rooms of the performance center. She was part of only a handful of women that were currently working at the center who were handpicked by the WWE. She got along with some of the women she came across, the ones who actually took the time to talk to her anyway. She was really petite, despite being able to pull her own weight. She was also in her late twenties despite looking much younger, causing others to think she hadn't really been doing this as long as she really had. Her trainers took her seriously at least. So she had that going for her.

Everyone emerged from the locker roughly at the same time. As they stood around with their gym bags and towels, they gathered around Drew McIntyre who was standing with his arms crossed.

"Before you go, listen up. I want you all to think long and hard about the names you've been using over the next few days. We've decided that we're going to be using a few of you at the next big Full Sail show. So that's how you will debut. That is the name people will know you by. So I suggest you take some time out and think if that's really how you want to be known. Next time we meet, we're going to sit down and discuss it. If you'd like to sit with myself or Darren in the meantime and talk about it, we'd be happy to. See you all Thursday."

Drew walked away and everyone else scattered. Madison was on her way out the front door when Candice caught up to her.

"Hey girl. Are you busy tonight?" She asked in her normally bubbly voice.

"Yeah, I have to work." Madison replied, a bit sad.

"I guess you don't want to work out and grab dinner then, huh?" Candace replied.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I like being able to pay rent and not get kicked out." Madison joked. "Maybe we can go for a morning run tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll let you know." Candace said before running off.

Madison laughed to herself, knowing her friend was running away to avoid a morning workout commitment. Candace was not a morning person. But she was thankful to have someone to work out with. She was a transplant to the area only moving there when WWE recruited her, so getting along with someone and not having to do everything alone was always nice.

Madison had a few hours to get a shower, get dressed, and get something to eat before her shift started, However, shortly before she was going to leave she got a phone call telling her that they had enough people that night and she wasn't needed. Madison sighed in frustration. She obviously hadn't made any other plans for the night, and now she was losing money. She knew the best way to relieve frustration, so she texted Candace to see if she was still up for that work out. But Candace answered and said that she and Johnny had planned a last minute date night.

"I guess I'm on my own." Madison mumbled to herself as she grabbed her gym bag and headed back to the center.

Madison had been busy at the gym, working on her cardio. She saw Cassie McIntosh (Peyton Royce) and Jessica McKay (Billie Kay) walking through the gym out of the corner of her eye. Madison, unlike most people, didn't wear headphones when she was working out. She didn't know if other people knew that or not, so she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear what was being said or if they thought she couldn't. And Madison wasn't sure which was worse.

"She's still here?" Cassie said to her friend in a rather condescending tone.

"I heard she really impressed Galloway today." Jessica stated.

"Yeah I heard that too. Also heard she was flat on her back." Cassie added.

"That's not surprising."

The two women began cackling like hens at the back of the gym Madison just kept running on the treadmill pretending she wasn't bothered by whatever was being said. The laughing stopped when they heard the low growl of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Ladies," Drew began. "Darren is waiting for you. It doesn't look very professional for you to be late.

The girls quickly made up some excuse and hurried on their way. Drew walked over to where Madison was still exercising.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood next to the machine.

"Of course. I've only been running for ten minutes." She replied as she kept her eyes forward.

"That's not what I meant." Drew said through a sigh. "I know you heard what they said."

Madison just shrugged as she ran.

"Do you want me to say something to them?" He offered.

"No, please. Its fine."

"Ever since they've moved to the main roster they've acted better than everyone else." He muttered in annoyance.

"Don't worry, it won't last. If their moves can't match their mouths they'll get knocked down sooner or later." Madison stated as she turned off the treadmill.

Drew cocked his eye, nodding his head seemingly impressed. "Wise words. What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Work called me and told me not to come in. I didn't have anything else planned, so I figured I might as well come here." She replied as she wiped her face with a small towel.

Drew leaned his elbow against the machine. "Well since you're here, did you want to talk about names or characters like I talked about earlier? I can help you narrow some down, or go over what sounds good."

"No thanks. I'm good. I've got it picked." She replied as she got down off of the treadmill.

"Already? Just one name? Are you sure you don't want any back and forth discussion on…"

"Relax Galloway, I got this." Madison said with a smile as she pat him on his shoulder. She began to walk out of the cardio room, but stopped when she reached the door and spoke over her shoulder. "Perhaps you could go help out Australian Barbie and Skipper on their gimmick. They seem to be having a hard time differentiating it from reality."

Drew couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure things were said about Madison. Things were said about a lot of people in this business. But she was able to hold her own as she proved on several occasions. Besides, the most important thing about what was being said was that none of it was true. And the people that mattered seemed to know that. Either that, or they thought it was true and just didn't care. Drew for example. He had started working as a trainer at the performance center working to help better the future of the business. He still did shows, but not as much. A lot of his time was spent teaching. And he was good at it. He had a good eye weeding out the people who actually wanted to be there from the others. He was impartial to rumors or people trying to play off of "who they knew". He treated all of his students the same at first, then his actions towards them reflected the amount of work they put in. He would always be professional, but his personal feelings weren't ever quite a secret.

Madison knew she was doing well based on how he acted towards her outside of class. That's why he picked her to spar with during class. She was doing better than more than half of the group she was training with. However, that didn't stop people from thinking she was still sleeping her way to the top. Which didn't really upset her, they angered her more than anything. Sleeping your way up can get you to the top, but it doesn't get you the talent that she had. Madison loved everything about wrestling. She always had. And she dove into it as soon as she was able to. She hadn't even dated anyone since she left home to move to Florida months ago, let alone sleep with anyone.

Next time at practice, rather than everyone being gathered inside the ring, they were all sitting on folding chairs in a circle outside of it. Trevor had just finished up explaining how he wanted to stay with his independent name he had used for years: Ricochet. He felt it described how he jumped from the mat, to the turnbuckle, to the rope, to a person, etc. It looked like an object ricocheting off of everything around he. He explained that he wanted to keep the style, and the name. Drew, and Darren who was sitting in, both looked impressed.

"That's very good reasoning." Darren commented.

"Yes. Definitely something to consider. Your style having a say in your name. I like it." Drew added. "Alright Madison, let's hear yours."

"Skylar." She answered confidently.

"Really? I would have guessed you would have stuck with Madison." Drew commented.

"WWE hasn't had one that I recall." Darren added. "And it would make things easier using your real name. Answering to it and signing it."

"Ain't that the truth." Drew said with a chuckle.

Madison shook her head. "Growing up, I loved watching Matt and Jeff Hardy and everything they did. Then they added Lita to their group and I saw a woman doing all of the high flying moves they did. She really got involved as a wrestler. It was the first time I saw a woman doing that and I've always idolized her for that. It kind of goes along with Trevor's meaning. Skylar is like flying in the sky. I wanted something that symbolized why I'm doing this."

"Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this."

"They both sound like stripper names." Someone else sitting in the circle commented.

"Quite a statement from someone who didn't have a name after having a while to think about one." Drew chastised.

"Perhaps we need to pull you into some extra classes. You won't make it too far in the company without a persona." Darren interjected, threateningly.

Drew grumbled in agreement before moving on. "Now Candace, what have you worked out? Are you going to be working as a single or teaming with your fiance?"

"So how's everything at the center going?" Gionna asked on the other end of the phone while Madison was laying in bed.

Gionna had been working at the performance center as well, at times toying with the name Liv Morgan. That's where they met. However she recently had an injury in the ring causing her to need surgery on her shoulder sidelining her for a bit.

"Things are good. Turns out the group we were with is actually pretty good. Talented. Nice, most of the time. Drew said they were going to pull some of us the next big Full Sail show."

"What?! That is awesome! I'm so excited for you guys! Also insanely jealous, but happy for you." She laughed. "Who are they going to use?"

"They haven't told us yet. We had a discussion today about names and characters. They're going to tell us on Tuesday."

"You think they'll pick you?" Gionna asked.

"I dunno." Madison said as she rolled over onto her back. "Drew and Darren seem to be happy with me. He used me for an example in the class earlier in the week. But everywhere else I look people are making snide comments. Why can't they just realize that girls can grow up watching wrestling and loving it too? We're not all failed fitness models and playboy wanna be's."

"Girl. Preach." Gionna agreed.

"I'm sorry. I just get so sick of being scrutinized twice as hard as the guys just because I have boobs."

Gionna laughed. "Sounds like you need to go and let off some steam. I'd take you out for a few drinks, but until I get my arm out of this sling that's probably not a good idea."

Madison sighed. "I guess you're right. I've just been hearing it so much lately it's really getting to me."

"Maybe you need Drew to give you a private workout session." Gionna giggled.

"Oh yeah, that'll really help with all the nasty comments." Madison laughed.

"Might be worth it."

"Gia, he's out trainer."

"Who you have the hots for. Think of it as an endurance test."

Madison sighed. "Gia, you are really not helping. Like at all."

Gionna had teased Madison from the start that she looked at Drew a little bit longer than really needed in practice. Madison always told her that she didn't have any feelings for him. She just respected him and was trying to learn. Sure he was an attractive man, she wasn't blind, but that was in. But Gionna would never let up. It was her ongoing joke.

"Well then just go do what other people do and find some dude at a club. A little one night stand couldn't hurt." She suggested.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that doesn't sound like a terrible idea. I know Trevor mentioned to me that he was going out to a new bar tonight with some people. Maybe I'll text him and see if he's still willing to pick me up."

"That's the spirit! Just remember, wrap it before ya tap it! And try not to get murdered."

Madison laughed. "Thanks Gia."


	3. Chapter 3

Madison ended up at a new club that had recently opened in Orlando. There were colored lights flashing all around,. Music so loud that you could only really hear the person who was standing right next to you. And the energy of the music was just as high as the volume. A much more distracting environment than her home would have been. Her look tonight was just as different. Usually her hair was pulled back into a sweaty ponytail or a messy bun at the gym, but was now down and swaying as she danced to the music. She also got to dress a little more feminine than her usual workout leggings or jeans. She had found a dark purple spaghetti strap mini dress she had from her college days, and a pair of over the knee black boots that she had borrowed from Gionna for Halloween. It was a nice change of past from her usual workaholic self.

"Having a good time?" Trevor asked coming up behind her with a beer in hand.

"Yes! I really needed a night out. And this place is awesome!" She replied over her shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me."

"Of course! Anytime!" He said while he lightly put his arm around her for a hug. "Just take it easy on those drinks! If you throw up in my car on the way home we're gonna have a problem!"

"Psh. I've only had three!" She told him.

"Yeah, but I saw the last one. It looked like way more vodka than cranberry." He joked.

Madison had already texting Gionna telling her that when she was healed they had to come back here. There may have been a few typos. She was also mentally planning Candace's bachelorette party. She was having a great time with Trevor and his friends. For the last few songs she was dancing with a friend of his that she met that night. They had talked over another drink and were both having a great time. While dancing, Madison go lost in the man's light blue eyes. She was dancing very close to him, brushing her hips against him, running her fingers through his short dark hair with his hands resting low on her hips. He mentioned something to her about them getting out of the club soon and Madison didn't mind. She was hoping she'd get to blow off even more frustration. Madison was about ready to go find Trevor and tell him she wouldn't be needing a ride home when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat next to them. The noise was so deep it almost sounded like a growl.

"Can I help you?" The man Madison was dancing with asked annoyed.

"Mind if I cut in for a moment?" The very tall, intimidating Scot said in the nicest way he could.

"No way man. I've been with her all night. Go find your own girl."

Drew rolled his eyes at the response. "I'm not trying to steal your date. I just want to talk with her for a minute."

"Drew, I'm a little busy right now. I'll talk with you next week." Madison told him, slightly slurring some of her words.

"You know this guy?" The blue eyed man questioned.

"Yeah."

"You got something going on with him?"

"No! He's just my trainer. Don't worry about him." Madison replied nonchalantly.

"He seems a little stubborn."

"He is." Drew interjected.

"Relax, he looks scary but he's just a big teddy bear." Madison told her date.

"Two minutes." Drew said.

"Galloway I swear to God if you cock block me I'm going to make next week a living hell for you." Madison threatened without really thinking before she opened her mouth.

Drew's reaction didn't change much. He actually seemed slightly amused at his drunk student.

"Excuse us." Drew said the man she was dancing with, before lighting grabbing her wrist pulling her away.

He lead her across the dance floor and outside where he would be able to actually talk to her without shouting. Madison couldn't deny that the fresh air felt good as it hit her face, but she was still really annoyed.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Madison asked as she leaned up against the brick wall of the building.

"To save you from making a mistake." He told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Were you actually thinking anything through in there?" Drew asked her.

"I think I was out having a really nice time until some brute drug me out here like a caveman."

"Madison, what has gotten into you?" He asked with a sigh. "This isn't the person you normally are."

"Came out. Had a few drinks. Met a guy. Was having a good time with said guy. Not sure where you're getting caught up."

"I'm just going to assume that's the alcohol talking and not you. So why don't you go home and get some rest before you do something stupid." He said in a calm tone.

"What?" Madison exclaimed as she pushed herself away from the wall. "You may be my coach but you are not the boss of me. I don't see you pulling Trevor out of here!"

"Trevor has clearly not had as much to drink and is still in control of himself. And he's dancing with her girlfriend, not some stranger looking for a one night stand and God knows what else."

"Did you ever think maybe that's what I was looking for?" Madison pointed out.

"Certainly explains why you're dressed like that." Drew mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any realization of how bad of an idea this is right now? For you? Or your career? What if some crazy person attacks you? What if you get pregnant? What if you go missing?"

Madison laughed and shook her head. "Funny how I never see you having this conversation with any of the guys."

"I do. More often than you think."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have a steady boyfriend, but I'm not a child and am capable of making my own decisions. And I came here tonight looking for someone to hook up with. So unless you feel like filling that roll, step aside." Madison said as stern as she could standing in front of him. It might have been somewhat intimidating had she not come up only to his chin.

"That's it. I'm taking you home." Drew stated, then took her by the hand to walk towards his car. He didn't trust her with as much as she had to drink that she wouldn't make the bad decision of going back into the club.

"Really? That was easy." Madison commented as they walked.

They got to his car and he opened the passenger side door for her to get in. "I'm taking you to your home to sleep. Then I'm going back to my home."

"You're no fun." Madison said to him as he closed the door.

The drive was mostly silent. Madison was staring out the window, refusing to look over at Drew. She took her phone out and texted Liv again, telling her that her night had not gone how she planned. At least she tried to. Again, there may have been a few things spelled incorrectly. She could see Drew looking over at her out of the corner of her eye every once in a while, but she did not want to talk to him at the moment. She wouldn't mind meeting up with Candace and talking though, maybe over a drink. Or some chicken fingers. She would do just about anything for some chicken fingers right now. She finally looked over at him as he parked his car into a spot at her apartment complex. He had a stern look about him.

"Tomorrow morning we're going to meet at the performance center. Be ready to start at eight. You're running a mile for every drink you had. Every minute you're late, you're running another mile. Then if you want to talk we can."

Madison just nodded silently as she opened the door, still not wanting to deal with him.

"Do you need any help?" Drew offered in a much nicer tone.

"No thanks Dad, I think I can handle walking on my own." She replied sarcastically as she got out of the car.

"Hey! Tomorrow, I'm your trainor again. Any ounce of disrespect will be met with a round of squats."

Madison didn't answer him she just slammed the door and walked away from his car.

The next morning, she wasn't feeling like her normal perky self. She had a headache, she remembered Drew yelling at her, she never ended up finding Trevor or his friend so she hoped they weren't thinking she did end up going missing. But she didn't have any time to worry about that right now. She knew she had to get changed and get to the performance center before she was late. No matter how annoyed she was at Drew, she knew he was serious when it came to anything at the Performance Center so she had to be there on time. Sh chugged a bottle of water as she checked through her phone. She saw a bunch of jumbled messages she sent to Gionna the night before. She sighed knowing she'd have to figure out all that later, but she didn't have time now. She grabbed her gym bag and her keys to lock the door and be on her way.

She was walking down the hallway of her apartment complex. She was familiar with a good amount of people that lived in the complex. It was relatively close to the center and town so there were a few other aspiring wrestlers living there as well. Along with the people who worked in town that she recognized. The only unfortunate part about it was that one of the wrestlers who lived there was Jessica McKay. And her apartment was in such a place that Madison had to pass it in order to leave. Each time they would end up crossing paths was equally unpleasant. And just her luck, as Madison was approaching Jessica's apartment, her door began to open. Madison held her head down hoping to not start an argument this early with as bad as she already felt. But even walking with her gaze down she could still see who was exiting the apartment. And she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that person was Drew Galloway.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison couldn't believe what she was seeing. She lifted her head up just to make sure it wasn't someone else, but it was. Drew turned his head on his way out and locked eyes with her. It only lasted a moment though before Madison began to walk quickly back to her apartment. When she got back she slammed her door and threw her gym bag onto the floor. Now she went from just being annoyed with Drew to angry. He was being a huge hypocrite. There was no way she was still going to go over there and work out now. She rummaged through her gym bag to find her phone. Once she did she plopped down on the couch. There was a knock at her front door. She figured she knew who it was and ignored it. He knocked a few times, but surprisingly not as many as she thought he would have before it stopped. However she did receive a missed call and a text message from an unsaved number on her phone.

'Madison please come talk to me. I swear it's not what it looks like.'

"What the hell." She mumbled to herself.

'How did you get my number?' She sent back.

'I have all the students numbers. All the trainers do.' Drew replied.

'Wow! Really? Any other way you wanna abuse your power today?'

'You do still have a workout to do. And I'm still adding to it if you're late.'

'You are bat shit crazy if you think I'm still showing up. It has nothing to do with the programs I'm involved in, it's something extra you tried to force me to do, so I don't have to. So you can go back to your toy now.'

Seconds after Madison sent her reply, the phone began to ring.

"What?" She answered harshly.

"Open the bloody door." Drew shot back at her.

"You're still out there?" She asked surprised as she walked back to her front door. "I thought you left."

"Stubborn, remember?" He said to her as he hung up the phone after she opened the door. "Now are you ready?"

"Are you crazy? Or do you not know how to read?"

"I believe the current preferred term is psychopath." He retorted.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I told you we could talk after you ran." He reminded her.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me." She told him as she crossed her arms standing in the doorway.

"Come on…"

"No!" She cut him off. "You show up at the same bar that I'm that and criticize me for being there. Pull me out of there and made me go home when you didn't do that to anyone else. And told me I was making a mistake by trying to get laid when I just saw you sneaking out of Jessica's apartment? I don't want to listen to any excuse that you somehow come up with."

"Are you done?" Drew asked her. Madison nodded. "Good."

Drew had easily pushed passed her and walked into her apartment.

"What do you think…"

"Sit." He said as he pointed to the couch.

"But,"

"Now." He demanded. "I was there last night because a friend of mine, who is a bartender there, called me and asked for a ride because his car had a flat. Two, the reason I had been in there was because I saw Trevor and spent a few minutes talking with him. So I did talk with others besides you. Three, I pulled you out of there because you seemed too drunk for your own good and I was worried you were going to get yourself into some kind of trouble." He explained.

"So I had to come home and sleep it off while you walked over to her place? No wonder she got moved up so quickly." Madison said annoyed as she sunk down into her seat.

"I have never been inappropriate with any of my students!" Drew scolded.

"So you waited until after she was moved to the main roster to jump into her bed?"

"Madison, it's not what it looked like." He told her.

"Sure it's not. Don't worry, I won't spill your secret. But just tell me, were you screwing Cassie too? Or was she just moved up because she's a package deal with Jess"

"Listen, I don't know if you're still drunk from last night or if something crawled up your ass, but I don't actually have to explain any relationship to you or anyone else. But I'm trying to."

"You're right, you don't have to. If you're worried about me spilling the beans out there so whatever girlfriends you do have find out about each other, don't. Just tell your slut that I'm not part of the Drew club so she can stop giving me a hard time and back off."

For once he didn't have a response to what she said. Not only was it a horrible thing to say, it was said very harshly. What surprised him the most was who was saying it. He's heard just about everything before, but not from someone who he had such a good relationship with. She was someone that he connected with and felt he had gone beyond just a trainer/student relationship, but maybe he'd been wrong. Without a word, he walked towards the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Madison put her head in her hands. She realized she crossed a line. She was upset so she hit him below the belt and brought his past into it. By the time she pulled herself together to go to her door and try to apologize, he was gone. She heard her phone ringing over on the couch. She scrambled over to it hoping it was Drew, but it was just Gionna texting her back.

'Girl wtf are you trying to say?!'

'I fucked up." Madison sent back.

'Seeing as I can't actually read whatever you sent me, I can't agree or disagree.'

'I fucked up. I got drunk, tried to hook up with a stranger, exploded at Galloway, said horrible things, and possibly ruined my career. To summarize.'

Gionna called Madison instead of texting to reply.

"Hey."

"Girl what the hell? I told you to go blow off some steam, not go 07 Britney Spears!"

Madison sighed. "I know."

"I think it's time you deal with your feelings before you derail your career."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just admit you have feelings for Drew and do something about it before you completely implode...again, I guess."

"Gia, we've been through this. I respect him for his work and his teachings. I value his opinion. I…"

"Want to bang him." Gionna finished.

"I might have said something last night when I was drunk, but it was just the alcohol and frustration. I don't feel that way about him. He's my teacher, my mentor. I can't feel that way about him." Madison explained to her friend. "But I wouldn't mind spending some time with him away from the ring. Be able to pick his brain over dinner or something."

"That's called a date." Gionna informed her. "You want to date him."

"You're not helping."

"Well whatever you're doing isn't helping either clearly. And you know I'm right. So you better get off the phone and go save your future. Either go bang a dude and get back to training, or tell Drew how you feel and try to work with someone else. But go fix it."

Gionna hung up her phone even more frustrated than she was before. She really wanted to be mad at Gionna and blame her for how she felt, but she knew her friend was right. Gionna was giving her some tough love whether she wanted it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison knew she had to apologize. Not just for her career, but what she said. Without thinking about it, she took a dig at his past about cheating on his girlfriend and having plenty of other women to go to. Madison was mad but Drew didn't deserve that. She had a feeling she knew where to go, so she got off the couch and picked up her gym bag and continued on her way to the performance center. It was either there or back to Jessica's and she was really hoping she was right the first time. There was no way she was knocking on that door. When Madison got to the center, she parked her car and could see one person out running on the track by themselves. That person happened to have long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, and the same royal blue tight workout shirt that she had just seen Drew in, so she walked over with her bag to join him. As he rounded the bend she dropped her bag by a bench and jogged onto the track next to him.

"Mind if I run with you?"

He barely looked over at her as he continued to run, the tone in his voice flat. "You're part of the center, I can't really tell you no."

Madison continued to job next to him. Every so often he would speed up his pace to put some distance between them, but then she would do the same so she could keep up. Whatever speed he ran, she made sure she stayed right next to him. It took a few laps though before she finally had the courage to speak to him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Drew just hummed in response as he continued jogging.

"I shouldn't have said it. It was a hit below the belt And whatever you're doing is your own business. I just got jealous and mad and didn't think before I spoke."

"Jessica called me rather upset after she had been up all night with anxiety after being chewed out by Darren. He really laid into her about her attitude and how she was being perceived. She was worried about her job, as she should have been, and wasn't quite sure how to fix it. So she called me. Not that it's any of your business, as you said." He told her as they trudged along.

Madison hung her head slightly. Though part of her was happy that he wasn't there for romantic reasons, because that would just cut into her deeper with how Jessica and Cassie treated her, she was also upset for making assumptions and accusing him. He really went above and beyond caring for his students, and she just did what everyone else did and accused him of sleeping with them.

"I guess I should also say thank you for caring about my well being." She added sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea how many times I tell the guys to be careful in today's world?" He asked, finally looking over at her. "With everyone being able to record everything on cell phones, and all these accusations going around. There were some I tried talking to on a weekly basis before I finally gave up. There was just no helping them."

Again something she had yelled at him for. He had pulled her out of the club and yelled at her, but not at any of the guys. Then it occurred to her that no one else had seen him do that, so whenever he spoke with the guys that must have been in private too.

"And I don't want to be that guy," He continued, "but Orlando clubs can get kind of crazy. A bunch of people on vacation, letting loose, surrounded by people they don't know. A drunk woman can end up being an easy target."

"I understand." Was a much better response than "You should know better than anyone I know how to take care of myself", so that's what she went with.

They ran another half lap in silence before any words were spoken again. But this time it was Drew starting the conversation.

"We wanted to use you for the next show." He told her.

"Oh." Madison was so shocked she almost stopped dead in her tracks, but quickly picked up the pace to stay with him. "I didn't expect that."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I haven't been here that long/" She answered, not that it mattered anymore.

"You have great talent. You have a good idea with how you want to be portrayed. You have respect for those who came before you and for who you share the ring with. You may not have been here long but you've been working for years. You may not see it but Darren and I do, you're ready."

"Look Drew, I know I messed up but please don't kick me out." She pleaded as she ran, hoping she didn't completely blow it. "I've worked my whole life for this. I know what I said was horrible and I'm sorry. I'll keep to myself, I'll work with another trainer. I'll do whatever I have to just please don't kick me out."

Drew finally stopped running, causing her to halt a few steps in front of him. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His chest heaved catching up with the fact he was no longer running.

"I'm not kicking you out. I'm moving you up."

"What? Wait, still?" She asked as she tried catching her breath. She wasn't used to having to keep with someone else's pace who kept changing it up randomly and talking at the same time.

"That's the plan. But it may be a good idea to have you working with someone else while you're transitioning between trainee and worker." Drew stated, then walked over to the bench where he had a bottle of water. "Rumor is that Devitt is coming back. He'd be a great guy to work with."

"Even after yesterday? And this morning?" Madison asked following him.

"Disagreements happen." He shrugged. "Things get said. It happens with just about every kind of relationship at some point. One disagreement, especially when I've interested myself into your personal life isn't something I'm going to kick you out of the program for. I don't think I could if I wanted to." He chuckled. "You'd have to mess up a lot more than that, and while working to be kicked out."

"I am sorry about what I said though."

Drew looked over at her and he could see in her eyes that she meant it. She wasn't just groveling for her spot at the center, she really did feel bad about what was said. "I know."

"It doesn't matter what did or didn't happen. It's not my place to say anything."

"I know what it must have looked like, especially so early in the morning. But I don't and never have used aspiring wrestlers or trainees as prey."

"I'm sorry. With the rumors of your last relationship and you never having a steady girlfriend I just thought…"

"Funny thing about rumors, no one seems to fact check. You should know that as well as anyone." He interrupted.

Madison nodded as he took another drink. She had been the ultimate ass today.

"A couple breaks up over cheating and people automatically put the blame on whoever looks good for it. Me being a well built guy who traveled the country with quite a few female admirers looked good for it. No one ever considered that it was the one who was stuck at home and bored who was unfaithful."

"Oh Drew, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Not many people do except my family and close friends. The public just assumed that it was me so I let them. She wanted to go, so I let her leave in peace."

"Why didn't you tell the truth and clear your name?"

"I wanted to at first. I was hurt. I was angry. But people had already made up their mind. If I tried, then I'd just look like a bigger jerk for cheating then trying to drag her name through the mud. So I let her go and figured I'd just wait it out. Things would die down eventually. Someone else would mess up then people would talk about that and forget about what I supposedly did."

"That's not fair."

"You're bloody right it's not. But, that's life." He sighed. "The people closest to me know what really happened."

Madison knew that all too well. She dealt with it for years on the independent circuit. She thought once she got to this stage it would stop, but these people were even more childlike. It was worse here than anywhere else.

"Is that why you took the job here and stopped traveling so much?"

Drew nodded.

"But why if you don't have the girlfriend here anymore? I mean, you don't have one that I'm aware of. You never mentioned one anyway."

He gave a half hearted smile. "I was heartbroken. We had moved in together, I was planning to propose, and I needed time to myself. It took me a bit to want to get back out there. And I wanted to be grounded and be here for that next person. But finding someone wasn't that easy. You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater. And that stuck for anyone who wasn't looking for a one night stand, and those weren't the types of relationships I was after."

"But you're not a cheater."

"I'm well aware. But they aren't. Maybe one day someone will look past that. It's died down a lot, but a simple google search will bring it up. So for now I just work on myself and hope someone will come along and see me for who I really am."

"So you're not a playboy then. You're just someone looking for their tag team partner."

"Precisely." He replied with a smile, then changed the subject. "Now you probably ran enough to cover what you drank last night. So we should probably go and discuss the show now that the cat's out of the bag."

"What about the squats?" Madison questioned, remembering the threat the night before.

Drew laughed. "After this morning I should be making you do them until you can't feel your legs."

"But, that wasn't on performance center property. So it doesn't count."

Again, Drew couldn't hold in his deep heart laugh, which for him was rare. "I guess you're right. You're off the hook this time."

Madison followed him across the fields to the center. She was so relieved that he had seemed to forgive her. And that she wasn't being kicked out. She felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. They went into the building and she followed him into a small office he had and closed the door. He took out his planner and a notebook to take notes while they talked. After they had gone over a lot of the important things, Drew brought up something from earlier that she had forgotten about.

"It looks like Devitt will be back that night too, so maybe we can see if he can come in a few days earlier to work with you and a few others."

"Wait, you're still making me work with someone else?" Madison asked surprised.

"Yes."

"But we work so well together." Madison protested.

"I know." He agreed.

"So then why are you pushing me away?"

"It's just what will be best for the both of us."

"Says who?"

"Says me after last night."

"Drew, I'm sorry. I was drunk last night, and frustrated. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You also invited me home with you last night to relieve that frustration." Drew reminded her causing her to blush.

"I swear I wasn't like all those girls trying to just have a fling with you. You're the one who pulled me outside and, and it's just what came out."

"And that was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

"Then you should have just warned me and moved along. You can't punish me for your actions." She argued harshly.

"I'm not. Last night, I let anger get the better of me watching you dancing with that guy and what you were wearing and I stepped over a line. You need to be with someone where that won't happen. And as of now, I can't guarantee that won't happen again." Drew spewed out, not meaning to go into that much detail.

"Drew…"

"Listen, I meant what I said. You have talent. You have potential. You have a real shot as a successful future. I can't continue to train you if my feelings are going to get in the way." He explained.

"They might not."

"My blood boiled last night seeing you grind against another man. I could barely keep my eyes on the road last night driving you home. You have no idea how hard it was for me last night to not grab you and kiss you. And if you hadn't been drunk I don't know if I would have been able to hold off any longer."

"Drew, if anything had happened last night it wouldn't have been all on you. It takes two to tango ya know. Besides, you know why I was out last night."

"Yeah but you weren't looking for me."

"No, I was trying to forget about you." Madison blurted out surprising both of them.

"What?" Drew asked.

Madison leaned as she was sitting on the edge of his desk capturing his lips. He froze for a second before giving in and kissing her back gently allowing her to remain in control. She broke the kiss a minute later and pulled away, but only slightly.

"I was trying to be with someone else so I could stop thinking about you." She admitted.

"Madison, we can't."Drew stated as he stood up, trying to distance himself from her.

Madison grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away. "I'm not looking for a fling Drew. I'm not saying I need a ring on my finger now either, but I like you. Your kindness. Your passion. Your persistence, even though it can be damn annoying at times."

Her comment caught him off guard and made him chuckle, something that rarely ever happened with anyone else at the performance center. But somehow she was always able to get him to smile.

"And your eyes light up when you laugh."

Drew stopped trying to pull away and stood in his spot holding onto her hand. "I really try to be a hardass but most of the time, but I just can't seem to around you."

"All this time I had kind of thought deep down maybe you had some kind of feelings for me because of how you would smile at me and talk with me. But then everyone there always had a great respect for you so I just figured that's how you were."

"The only reason I even treated you any differently was because of your ability inside the ring, but there was always some spark whenever I was around you that ignited something in me. I tried hard to keep things professional or friendly, but it got harder and harder. I liked you from the second you walked into the building and have been fighting the urge to ask you out ever since."

"No time like the present." Madison said with a smile.

"We can't. Professionally, it wouldn't look right. And think about all the rumors that'll be started about you now. I can't do that to you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this brand created by someone who married the owner's daughter? I don't think this will be anywhere near as big of a deal as that." Madison laughed as she leaned back against his desk.

"People will still think any success you have came from it." Drew warned.

"The people that matter will know the truth." She reminded him with a smile.

"Will you be able to trust me?" He asked in a voice much more unsure than she had ever heard him use though they had that talk, he was still worried about his past and how she really felt about everything.

"You haven't given me a reason not to."

"You are a very driven woman, you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a quality you've said you liked in me in the past." Madison stated in a cocky tone.

"It is." He agreed with a smile. "Well, we better get to work."

"Oh, so you've never even dated a student before and now you're gonna fuck one in your office?" She asked as she pulled him closer to her.

"No." He said in a jokingly stern voice. "We need to go talk to Darren about all of this and make sure we can get you working with Devitt. We have to cross all the T's and dot the I's love. Then after that, if you're up to it, I'd like to take you to dinner."

"I guess we'll see how I feel about you at the end of the day."

"Oh that's how you're gonna play it now?" He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Several months later, Drew was right about her talent. From the night she debuted, the fans loved her. She was used show after show and soon became a mainstay on NXT. Skylar soared. She still had some time before she would be moved up to the main roster, but that was just fine with her. She was proud of how far she had come from her teenage dreams.

Currently she was at the wedding reception of two of her best friends and support team, Johnny Gargano and Candace LeRae. She couldn't be happier for them. They were achieving all of their dreams together. At the moment she was sitting at a table while others danced talking with Gionna.

"You did great last week!" Madison said to her friend.

"Thanks. I'm trying but it's hard. I keep worrying I'm going to hurt it again and try to be gentle"

"You'll be fine. They wouldn't put you back in if you weren't ready."

"I know, but Ferg works us so hard. At least I know it's not going to get stiff." Gionna joked.

"Don't tell Drew, but sometimes I miss him."

"Girl, sometimes you can have him." Madison laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you're being a pain in the ass." Drew said as he walked over to the girls. "So did Gia tell you about the group they've been working on putting together?"

"Yeah she did! I'm really excited to see it come together. So many different personalities, but she said they work so well together." Madison answered.

"We really do. I think it's going to be awesome when it all comes together." Gionna agreed.

"It will be. I'm pretty excited about it/" Drew said then took a sip of the drink he had in his hand. "So why are you getting rid of me already?"

"Gia said she missed you but I'm not supposed to tell you because Ferg is a tough teacher."

Gionna playfully smacked her friend.

"Fergal can be a tough teacher, but he pushed the ones he believes in. It's when he starts leaving you alone you should worry." Drew told her.

Gionna nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That must be a European thing." Madison commented.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining when you were able to out wrestle any female at the center." Drew said in a playful tone.

"And Gargane. But don't tell him. It'll ruin his wedding day." Madison added.

"Ah yeah, I guess I'll let him slide today. Anyway, keep working Gionna. You're doing great and you'll be on the shows with Maddie soon enough."

"Thanks Drew." Gionna said with a smile.

Drew smiled and walked away to the next table to talk with some other friends.

"So how's all this going?" Gionna asked.

"Pretty well. We haven't killed each other yet.

"Well that's always good." Gionna laughed. "I haven't heard anything about you from any of the new recruits."

"That's good. I'm glad. But honestly, I wouldn't even care if they did." Madison told her friend while taking a drink.

"Really?"

"I know. Surprised me too. But Paul and Darren planned on moving me to NXT along with Trevor, Johnny, and Candace before Drew and I even talked about getting together. And I've been on NXT for months showcasing my ability that I belong. So people can say what they want."

"Good Maddie. I'm glad you feel that way. Don't let anyone hold you back. And if I hear anyone say anything about you, I'll knock them out!"

Madison laughed. "They can say what they want about me, but if they talk about Drew let me know. I can't let anyone talk bad about my man! Really though, it wouldn't bother me if it became public at this point because he isn't my trainer anymore."

"I bet he still teaches you a thing or two though." Gionna said with a wink

"Sometimes." Madison said with a smile. "Isn't that right Drew?" She called over.

"What are you two talking about now?" He asked over to the.

"Oh nothing Mr. Galloway." Madison singsonged over to him.

He didn't verbally reply, but Madison could see the look in his eyes change and imagined a low growl had emitted from his throat. She only called him that and used that tone when they had role played together a few times.

'Stop it.' He mouthed over to Madison as both girls giggled.

"You're in trouble." Gionna sang.

"He'll get over it. Come on, let's go get out there and dance with Candace." Madison suggested as she got up out of her seat.

Gionna and Madison linked arms and walked out onto the dance floor joining their friend in her big princess dress. After dancing for a song or two, Johnny came up to steal his bride. Madison felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into Drew. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered gruffly.

"You know you're in trouble for that, right?"

She smiled coyly at him, moving her eyes to look up at him. "Oh no, are you going to have to keep me after class Mr Galloway?"

He grabbed her tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"Maddie." He growled into her ear causing her to giggle.

"Easy there tiger. You still got the bouquet toss and the electric slide to get through first."


End file.
